Class 1B Reunion WHAT! Is that DameTsuna?
by DPTsunafan4ever
Summary: Just another reunion story i know.But please read.I promise its different as compared to the others.Credits to all other reunion stories as ideas. Rated for further chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hey you all! Hope you like the story and if you think anything can be added or change just tell me. :)**

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and the sun was beating down on the many people in suits patrolling a huge mansion in the middle of the forest. They were recognized to be men of the most powerful famiglia in the entire mafia world. The mansion was of a pearl white color with a fountain in front of the house and in the middle of the circular pathway for the many vehicles that come to this place. Birds could be heard chirping and tranquil silence filled the place. Even though there was no sign of any intruders that might brave or crazy enough to breech the sacred place of the Vongola Mansion, the guards were as stiff poles and with the piercing glare that could scare the worse criminals, you would think how strong and scary their boss would be to control them.

In said place, maids and butlers were seen scurrying around doing their jobs and preparing for the upcoming dinner. Proceeding to a wide space located just after entering was the ball room for parties and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Down the many corridors, the sounds of scribbling could be heard. In the room, piles of papers occupied the area and on the oak table itself, spiky brown hair could be seen amongst the paperwork.

"Ugh! Finally finished! I swear that the paperwork is like germs. If you take your eyes off it for even a second, it piles up to unimaginable heights!" He frowns while leaning back on his chair and look at the mahogany door in front of him as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Come in." He called out. He made a melodious voice. Two people entered the room.

"Ah Kusakabe-san, Reborn. buon giorno." Tsuna smiled and greeted them.

"Decimo, you do know that calling people to enter before they even knock is creepy right?" Kusakabe said while smiling. The man we now know as Decimo was wearing a pin-stripe black suit and tie with a white dress shirt chuckled.

"Dame-Tsuna looks like you have not been slacking off". Reborn(1) commented while smirking. "I've got too many things to do!" Tsuna scowled (pouted) at Reborn.

"So why are you two here? Especially you Reborn. You're not the type to come just to have some conversation. Did something happen?" Tsuna clasped his hands and frowns.

"You worry too much Dame-Tsuna. We're here just to report that all your guardians just finished their missions and coming back now. Oh, and there is a meeting for all bosses in the alliance in 30 minutes." Reborn casually inform Tsuna.

"I wasn't informed that there was going to be meeting today."

Reborn smirked. "I just informed you."

Tsuna sighed. "Same old Reborn. I'll be there soon."

"I'll be taking my leave then...boss" Reborn lowered his fedora to cover his eyes and gave a small smile.

* * *

**(1)- Reborn is in adult form, don't ask why. I just think he looks cooler**


	2. AN

I'm really really sorry it's not a new chapter and I won't be updating until September period as I'm stuck on ideas so if anyone has any ideas please PM or review to me. Thanks


	3. AN: please readEXTREMELY important

Hey Guys! I am really sorry about disappointing you but I am putting a poll for the story's future. Please respond to it. All details are on my profile.


	4. AN & Plot: PLease Read EXTREMELY Importa

Tsuna and his guardians attend the reunion where they were attacked and to ensure the safety of everyone, all of his ex-classmates were brought to the Japan Vongola Mansion where they stayed until it was considered safe.

During their stay, they met the various characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn and were attacked soon after. During this battle, all the guardians had their first killed when they were protecting the ex-classmates who had just returned to the school and they were out of sight.

Soon after, they erased the memories of all who were involved and managed to keep the whole situation quiet. They then left for Italy to continue their jobs.

This is it! The enitre plot summarised. I hope that this would satisfy any curiosity of the story and help any who who wants to write but has no idea. I hope this will be a good basis for you.

THANKS for all the continued support and I hope that you all had a good time playing around with it.


End file.
